turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Munich
thumbMunich, or Muenchen, is the capital city of Bavaria, Germany. Munich is located on the River Isar north of the Bavarian Alps. With approximately 1.35 million inhabitants, Munich is the third largest city in Germany, after Berlin and Hamburg. The Nazi Party began in Munich. In 1923, Adolf Hitler launched the Beer Hall Putsch, which ended in disaster. In 1938, the Munich Conference resulted in the annexation of parts of Czechoslovakia, paving the way for World War II. Munich in Curious Notions Munich was a major city of the Kaiser's Germany. In the 21st Century, Munich, among other German cities, such as Berlin, Breslau and Hamburg, became world-famous for its fast changing skyline. A great number of skyscrapers were going up all over Munich, using advanced engineering methods which the Germans did not share with other countries.Curious Notions, pg. 122, pb. Munich in The Hot War Munich fell to the Soviet Union early in World War III. They turned a stretch of the Autobahn north of the city into a landing strip.Bombs Away, pg. 426, ebook. Munich in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' Heinz Buckliger, the fourth ''Führer'' of Germany, graduated from the University of Munich with an economics degree.''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'', p. 117. Munich in The Man With the Iron Heart On 19 September 1945, four months after the war in Europe was declared over, Pat McGraw of the US Army was killed by German Freedom Front terrorists outside of Munich. Munich in Through Darkest Europe München was the capital of the Kingdom of Bavaria. Like most European cities, it was home to a noticeable number of Aquinists. Munich in "Uncle Alf" Geli Raubal lived in Munich in 1929. Her uncle Adolf Hitler sent her a series of letters from his post in Occupied France. During this time, Geli performed at least once as a singer in a Munich café. Her uncle was a bit disturbed by this news, as he did not find it completely respectable, even if it seemed "fun" to her at the time. It reminded him too much of the undisciplined French degeneracy he witnessed each day.Alternate Generals II, p. 82, Atlantis and Other Places, p. 343. Munich in The War That Came Early Munich's place in history was assured on 29 September 1938, when the Munich Conference interrupted by news of the assassination of Konrad Henlein. Adolf Hitler, delighted by this turn of events, ordered war against Czechoslovakia. Three days later, Great Britain, France, and the Soviet Union declared war on Germany after Wehrmacht forces initiated Case Green, the invasion of Czechoslovakia. Munich in Worldwar Muenchen was located near Hechingen, the site of Werner Heisenberg's program to build an explosive-metal bomb for Germany. Heisenberg managed a sustained nuclear reaction in an atomic pile but did not have enough heavy water and other modifiers to control it leading to a meltdown that irradiated a large stretch of southwestern Germany. Radiation reached lethal levels in the university town that had headquartered the project, and background levels remained high in the surrounding area including Muenchen. However, this created the perfect cover for the German nuclear program, effectively hiding it from the Race. Despite the initial setback, much of the material was salvaged by condemned prisoners. Heisenberg's successor, Kurt Diebner, used heavy water from the Norsk Hydro facility in Norway to successfully develop an atomic bomb in early 1944. The Germans detonated this bomb at Oels outside of Breslau destroying one of the Lizard armies threatening Germany. The Race destroyed Muenchen with its own atomic bomb in retaliation for this attack. Shortly afterward, Chancellor Adolf Hitler went into a furious diatribe during a state radio broadcast, in which he swore vengeance for the nuclear attack. References Category:German Cities Category:Former National Capitals Category:Curious Notions Category:The Hot War Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Category:The War That Came Early Category:Through Darkest Europe Category:Uncle Alf Category:Worldwar Category:Places Subjected to Atomic Bombing in Worldwar